Love Moves in Mysterious Ways
by fuji17
Summary: What would you do if your loved one is your bestfriend’s girlfriend?


****

Summary: What would you do if your loved one is your bestfriend's girlfriend?

Author's Notes: Hope you like this one… I must say this is kinda mushy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used here.

Title: _Love Moves in Mysterious Ways_

Written By: **_Fuji17_**

Somewhere along the forbidden walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a young man is standing still gazing through the dark night, thinking about the girl he always wanted to be with. A song keeps on playing on his mind now, a song that he loves to hear everytime he's lonely.

His thick ginger-red hair is shining from the moon's beam and his freckled face reflects on the plate glass window.

He sighed deeply. "I should have told her my feelings long time ago, now it's too late… I couldn't do it anymore."

A very familiar young man about his age appeared on the door and called him, "Ron. Come on now, the feast is ready…"

Ron is bothered by Harry but Ron replied, "It's okay, I'm not hungry you go ahead."

"You sure? We were waiting for you in the table. Hermio…"

Before Harry could finish his statement, Ron blurted, "Harry, I'm not hungry don't you get it?" Ron said angrily.

"Fine, just asking." Harry said in his face of puzzlement, "But if you were, we're right there…"

Ron didn't reply and just continue to gape outside. Harry closed the door noiselessly.

Ron was somewhat irritated of what had Harry said, he doesn't know why. But he thinks he's jealous.

Hermione is Harry's girl and he couldn't accept the fact and the reality that they're together every single second. Anger is what on Ron's heart now; he couldn't stop it that's what he feels.

And he also regrets the day he had a chance with her… and he thinks that his anger and jealousy could mangle their friendship and he doesn't want that to happen either.

All he had to do is to hide his feelings from her and be careful not spill the beans out of him. But the real problem was when he could still hide his feelings? What happens when he couldn't take it anymore? What will happen to him with Hermione and Harry?

From that moment Ron decided to go down and join them, eventhough it really hurts inside his chest. It's like you're being stabbed by a big axe on the center of your heart.

"But that what your role in this world, that why you have to take that." Ron thought to himself.

Ron sat humbly across Harry and Hermione, but Ron didn't look at them he just started to eat his meal. But out of the corner of his eye his watching them. Harry and Hermione were as sweet as always, they're always hugging each other and Harry loves to kiss her at the cheek; which irritates Ron everytime they did that.

"Ron would you like some Pumpkin Juice?" Hermione smiled and took the goblet full of Pumpkin Juice then approach it to Ron.

Ron just jarred his head but didn't looked at her. Hermione was perplexed then put the goblet down. Harry was tearing his meat into strips.

"Ron, are you okay? You're being weird these past few days. It's like you're avoiding us. What your problem?" Hermione asked in courtroom tone with her left eyebrow raised.

Harry just stared at them in aghast. "Nothing, you're the one who has a problem." Ron said still without looking at her and continues to eat with a mouthful of meatballs.

"What? This is ridiculous Ron. I am? What are you talking about?" Hermione yelled at him, several heads turned to her.

But Ron just finished his meal then quickly stood up hastily ignored Hermione. Heads were following Ron up on the Dungeon Door then turned to Hermione.

"What's with him?" Hermione asked Harry who just shrugged at her.

--- --- --- --- ---

Ron was walking towards the Portrait Hole then muttered, "_Mimbulus Mimbletonia_", the Portrait swung open, the common room look deserted. Then he headed to his room and sat on his fluffy bed.

"What's wrong with me? Ron you're being to alluring, you're mad!" Ron said under his breath. "This is bad, I'm going to explode, I have to do something with this."

"You have to apologize." A bushy girl said standing on the door.

Ron stood abruptly, his face filled with horror. Stared at Hermione's pleasing face. It was the face that Ron loved to see.

"You know Ron you can tell me what's you problem and maybe as much as I can I could help you." Hermione said in a soft low voice, touching Ron's right arm.

They both sat in the bed, Hermione's still holding Ron's arm. "Nothing." Said Ron plainly.

"Ron, come on tell me…" Hermione said as his hand continue to slide down to Ron's right hand, Ron just started his hand then turned to glance at Hermione with loneliness, "come on tell me, I'm your bestfriend."

Ron took away his hand from Hermione's soft palm because of the word 'bestfriend', "Just bestfriend."

"What?" Hermione's gaze turned into glare at him. Ron didn't know how did he say that, so he just faced it.

"We'll you've heard it right. Are you numb?" Ron said his face are getting cold as ice and not looking at Hermione.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you feel it. Okay fine, I was so sick and tired seeing you with Harry all the time exchanging hugs and kisses, all right?" Ron said in a panting voice, he could feel his heart hammering faster.

"Why is that? I'm his girlfriend.."

"We'll that it. I don't think I can take it anymore, playing like it's okay with me, you know, you together with a man."

"So what are you trying to say?" Hermione's angry now, her arms are closed.

"I'm…I'm…I'm je-jealous okay… your happy now?" Ron said as shivers sending down his spine.

"What?" Hermione in a disbelieving expression.

"Hermione, beyond that…I love you…you know that ever since…" Ron said crossing his arms and sighed deeply. "Well I've just did my part, I'm just being me… it's true. Now it's up to you now. It's okay if you'll never accept mine."

Hermione is somewhat paralyzed from her seat. She couldn't move. Still in her face of disbelief, aghast and puzzlement.

Ron said as he stood then turned to leave the room, but a person who was standing frozen from the door just stopped him from leaving.

The man was in an expression of confounded too; his jaws dropped from maybe what he just heard a moment ago. The man appeared bewildered his face is now pale.

"Harry…" Ron just said.

Hermione turned to see it, she was now crying. And Harry looked Ron to Hermione. "You're both a traitors!" Harry said then left.

"HARRY!" Hermione said then ran after Harry on to the Living Room.

Ron was left there standing frozen on the room. Still dismayed from what had had happen.

Hermione stopped Harry by grasping Harry's right arm.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted at her.

"Wait you don't understand…" Hermione panted still in her tear-stained face.

"What do you have to tell me. I saw and heard everything up there…"

"No, it's not like that. I think what you think isn't what I think."

"Oh cut the crap Hermione, you were there seducing Ron right?" Harry boasted over his breath.

Hermione paused from what she'd heard. Harry was surprised of what Hermione did, it was painful.

"What? Why did you slap me?"

"We'll you've said it. I'm seducing Ron, which is definitely untrue. You've said to me that you love me, but I think it's not love you're carrying on your heart Harry it's selfishness. It's like you don't know me at all. I'll never do that to you."

Hermione turned her back on Harry but Harry grabbed her left arm to stop her. "Hermione I'm sorry."

"You always say to me that you love me and you understand me, but I guess not, you don't know who I am. So let me go." Hermione said crying. She felt hurt from what had Harry said to her. He turned to leave the common room.

Harry was left there standing, his eyes were watering. His throat is very painful then turned to close his eyes and a soft tear cascade to his cheek.

Two months had passed and still they're not talking to each other. Until a sudden news was heard by Hermione. Ron was leaving England and going back to Egypt this summer. She was worried by then.

She was staring the window gazing at the Quidditch Field, an owl swoop by and bugged Hermione out. "Hey Hedwig, you got something there." She clutched Hedwig's foot to get the note. It's from Harry of course, she read.

__

"See you at the Owlery later after Lunch. Please come. We have to talk."

Harry

Lunch time is over, he got up on the Owlery and he found Harry caressing Hedwig's white feather.

"Ehem…" Hermione muttered.

"Oh," Harry turned and offered Hermione a seat, "You're here, come sit."

There was a pause "So, you want to tell me something?"

"Yeah. You know after all that had happen, I want to apologize before everything is too late." Harry said looking at Hermione with a smile.

"Me too, I'm sorry. And I want to tell this thing too…"

"It's about our relationship right? I got you. It's really not going good, right? So want to end thing about us." Harry said with a soft smile.

"Oh, yeah you got me there. To be truthful, I think we better off as friends, as bestfriends you know just like then."

"Oh yeah that a better idea. I must therefore agree with you." Harry said in a face of grimace.

They both laughed at each other. "But you have to promise me, that you're still buying me candies in Honeydukes?" Harry joked.

"Sure thing!" Hermione said tapping Harry's right shoulders hard.

They both left the Owlery grinning. "Hey heard about Ron, he's leaving this summer. You must talk to him and you know do your thing." Harry said at her smiling.

"Was it okay with you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. And for sure I'm not jealous with him, plus I've been having a chance with Ginny, you know." Harry barked.

"Hey, hey… I should warn her, you're a very dangerous…" Hermione teased him.

"Hey, I almost forgot I believe Ron's leaving tomorrow morning according to Ginny. You must hurry." Harry suggested.

"How it could be so fast? Okay I must do my move. Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll ask Ginny." Harry said.

They were both at the hall walking when luckily Ginny pass, "Hey Ginny just in the right time you here, do you know where is Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Ron, I think he's in the Hogsmeade or if not in the sitting near the lake." Ginny said.

"With whom?"

"No one, you know he's a loner now, I don't know what's happening to him." Ginny muttered.

"Thanks Ginny you're a great help." Hermione zoomed away and left Ginny and Harry together.

She headed first on Hogsmeade but there's no sign of Ron there, "Maybe at the lake." Hermione thought.

Hermione headed towards the Lake and Ron was there. Sitting feeling the fresh airs from afar, his face serious staring out of nowhere.

Hermione just sat near him, Ron was astonish to see her and in a gesture of disbelief. "Ginny told me you're here."

Ron didn't reply then he didn't looked at her. "So I heard you're leaving is that true? You know I'm gonna miss you."

"What do you care? Go back now, Harry's waiting for you, he might get angry with you." Ron said seriously.

"Oh, Harry and I…it's over."

Ron turned to her in amazement, "Why? How?"

Hermione shrugged then smiled then turned to look at the sky. She sighed deeply, "You just because I've realized there's someone I really love the most. And actually his sitting beside me." Then she looked at him.

Ron's mouth was half-open then he frowned.

"I love you Ron." Hermione said then reached Ron's face by her right palm, and kissed him softly.

"I've got to go Hermione." Ron just let go of Hermione kiss then left her.

Hermione was left there hurt. Sh felt that Ron left her because of her own fault. "It was always my fault, I must have hurt Ron so strong, that's why he left me. We'll that what I deserve."

--- --- --- ---

The train for England is leaving in 30 minutes, everyone is ready going home. Ron was in the compartment now all by himself watching the other students making a goodbye session with their friends, and some are crying specially the couples who've been separated with their girlfriends and boyfriends.

Ron just sighed deeply. He just rested her chin on his hand. He saw Harry with Ginny talking cheerily.

A fat woman along with a trolley full of candies stopped by and offered Ron food, "Young man, do you want something in the trolley?"

"Oh no thanks." He said then turned on the window again. He felt the fat woman left her but another thing disturbed him.

"Just as I said ma'am I'm not buying…" Ron said then turned to see what it is but it wasn't He expected. It was a girl she wanted to see all the time.

The girl look fine, her bushy hair is beautifully brushed. Then she sat across Ron. He Just looked at her with awe, his eyes began to water then he muttered, "Hermione…"

"Look I'm sorry, I'm such a idiot." Ron said to her but Hermione just hugged her tight then kissed her softly.

"It's okay Ron, it's also my fault."

"No, it's mine, I should have told you this a long time ago." Ron said.

"I know that." Hermione held his hand tightly then hissed, "I love you Ron."

Ron kissed Hermione softly as a reply. Then Ron shifted beside Hermione then he closed the compartment door. Hermione rested her head on Ron's left arm as Ron kissed her in the forehead.

"Ron are you still going to Egypt?" Hermione asked him.

"Egypt? Who said I'm going to Egypt? I'm going to Dad's office in summer you know just to get a job." Ron explained.

"What? I thought you're leaving." Hermione exclaimed.

"No. Percy is going to Egypt. He's got business in the Ministry of Magic in there. Who told you that?"

"Oh never mind. The important thing is you're not leaving me." Hermione said, then hugged Ron more tightly.

Ron laughed and Hermione smiled.

The rest of the summer went smooth sailing with them. The most important thing with them is their true love for each other.

Curtains Close

Author's Notes: Whew! Hope you like that. I'm really looking forward for your reviews. Hope to read them. Thank you for reading and God bless!


End file.
